narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuhei Iwao
Akuhei Iwao was a disgraced competitor in the Chunin Exams, whose list for vengeance and thirst for power drove him to become a dangerous and powerful criminal. After his humiliating defeat at the hands of Densetsu in the Chunin Exams, Iwao disappeared and trained hard, eventually resurfacing years later as the leader of a powerful criminal syndicate. Iwao and Densetsu crossed paths one final time in an intense, long and violent encounter, which culminated in Iwao's second defeat, and his change to become a different person. Appearance As a child, Iwao grew his hair short and almost bald. His head was constantly shaved every three weeks and his violent training and abuse led to him having a heavily scarred face. He was considered to be rather short, albeit being well built for a child. He was very fair skinned, bordering on paleness and had 'angry green eyes'. He wore a tight bodysuit in battle, and usually just stuck to a singlet and shorts when off-mission. In Part I, Iwao's hair had begun to grow long, and he had begun to turn moderately reasonable looking. Now he was very well muscled and noticeably taller. Iwao had scratched his forehead protector and wore it around his left bicep, "where blood could easily stain it". He now donned a type of robe and carried a specialised scythe with him. During Part II, Iwao had extremely long hair and even a beard. He was now rather tall, and wore a robe. Under the robe he wore only a singlet, and a long pair of pangs. He had a certain maniacal look in his eyes, and exhibited the same aura of fear he did as a child. Personality From his youth, Iwao had been known for his superior skill in Kirigakure and his brutal fighting style, leading to the moniker "Demon Student". However this was a result of his upbringing. As an orphan, his natural amounts of chakra led to him being bred as a super weapon for Kirigakure. He was drilled to hate, belittle and overpower his opponents. Eventually, the whole of Kirigakure began to fear what he was capable off; even as a youngster. This fear and subtle respect he commanded led to an intense superiority complex and ego. As a person, he was generally very repulsive with frequent swearing and a lack of respect for higher ranking ninja. Iwao however was anything but lazy. He focused intensely on being the best at everything and worked very hard to stay on top. He despised being beaten, known to never have lost a sparring round in the Kirigakure Academy. Iwao loathed those he deemed to be "lower-class" and acted very arrogantly around them. When Iwao journeyed to Konoha for the Chunin Exams, his personality clashed with his polar opposite, Densetsu, after the latter came to blows with Iwao after Iwao pushed an old man to the ground. Swearing to take Densetsu's life in the Exams, Iwao displayed his more immature and uncompromising side. After his humiliating defeat to Densetsu, Iwao was nevertheless promoted as a Chunin after an intense hour-long battle with Densetsu which greatly impressed his peers. However, he was thrust into a semi insane state after this, vowing to murder Densetsu some day. Joining Jashin, whatever little humanity in Iwao soon crumbled. He became a highly skilled and dangerous ninja, killing his enemies and eating their hearts. His cruelty was well known and he made a name after fleeing from Kirigakure. Under the pseudonym of 'Criminal X', Iwao committed multiple cold blooded murders, leading a violent group of ninja criminals specialising in extortion, trafficking, murder, robberies and demonic rituals to Lord Jashin. His arrogance sky rocketed with his skill and he believed nobody would be able to defeat him. Ultimately, this superiority complex was to prove to be his downfall as Densetsu turned Iwao's exaggerated self belief on himself, leading to Iwao's defeat. However, in defeat Iwao was remorseful. Densetsu's words had finally gotten to him, and he disappeared again. After this defeat, Iwao began to turn his personality around, determined to right the many wrongs he had committed. At his core, Akuhei Iwao was a victim of the circumstances he lived in. He had been tortured as child, experimented on and abused. He had been bred to feed on his hatred for strength, he has been bred to believe he was the best; that nobody else could defeat him. While he felt a deep desire to love and to be loved, the indoctrination he was exposed to as a child created a "shell" which led him to associate these feelings with his childhood abuse and torture. The sheer loneliness he lived under led to him wanting to have friends, or family, but the fear his villagers held towards him and the tight leash he was kept under by his superiors made him tap in to hatred for strength. After failing to beat Densetsu on his second try, Iwao realised that Densetsu was that powerful because he held onto love for strength and Iwao finally attempted to break his shackles of hatred after being defeated. Fleeing half dead from his battle with Densetsu, he surrendered to Kirigakure, where he was imprisoned. Incarcerated for around a year, Iwao pondered the true meaning of life and spent his time meditating in his cell, determined to bring good to the world when he returned to freedom. He often cried in there, releasing all the years of pain he endured, also noting that the times had changed, and the new Mizukage was making a new Kirigakure, free of the immoral treatment he had suffered all those years back. Background Born to the marriage of the distant cousin of Hashirama Senju and a woman from the Hidden Mist, Akuhei Iwao's father migrated to Kirigakure to settle down there, severing his ties with Konoha. During the suicidal attack of the Kagura Clan on Kirigakure, both of Iwao's parents were killed. In a fit of rage, Iwao broke the skulls of both his attackers with his brute strength. While mourning over his bodies, several elders of the village observed and captured the boy. Assigning a group of 'mentors' to Iwao, the young boy was brutally subjected to intense training, locked up in a tower. There, he was thought by the best in Kirigakure, on how to be a killing machine. Tortured, subjected to indoctrination and trained to his very limits, Iwao was forced to attend public executions and often took part in violent interrogations. Whenever Iwao showed mercy or any virtuous behaviour, he was punished and beaten, leaving the boy confused. Eventually as the years passed, Iwao was enrolled into the academy, where he 'accidentally' butchered another child during training. People began to fear him and silently respect him, and his ego rose. Quickly becoming arrogant, Iwao began to feel too powerful and acted scathingly to whoever he deemed to be weak. Eventually the Chunin Exams were held in Konoha, where Iwao's arrogance and rudeness made him a new enemy; the prodigy Densetsu Uchiha. Vowing to kill the Uchiha in the exams, Iwao would take brutality to a whole new level in the exams, killing whoever crossed his path in the exams. His team eventually made it through to the next round. After both his teammates were knocked out, Iwao steadily made his way through to the finals, where he faced Densetsu. The match ended in a humiliating defeat for Iwao, leaving Iwao shocked and dumbfounded. In the night, Kirigakure's entire contingent left the Leaf and returned home. The next night, Iwao, who had been reflecting on his life after his defeat to Densetsu, decided to avenge in childhood traumas. In a display of vicious, merciless efficiency, he pulled out a blade during dinner time and attacked all his mentors, disemboweling them. He hung them with their intestines in front of the tower he was forced to reside in. Quickly he fled, killing the border guards in the process. Jashin and Ascent to Crime Iwao ultimately found himself entangled with the religious extremists, the Jashinists. In his quest for power, the idea of achieving immortality through Jashin greatly pleasured Iwao. Agreeing to become a test subject, Iwao's physical parameters were increased greatly and he partook in many rituals. By the age of 12, he had achieved immortality. With great understanding of Jashin's techniques, Iwao proceeded to incorporate and create fearsome moves, as well as improving his overall ninjutsu prowess. By killing powerful shinobi, Iwao discovered a way to incorporate their natural bloodline gifts into himself. By eating their hearts during a Jashin ritual, he enabled their blood to flow through him, thus ensuring he gained their gifts. This led to his acquisition of the Lava and Explosion Releases. Knowing that his father was a Senju, which meant he was related to the legendary First Hokage, Iwao set his sights on the First's legendary ability; the Wood Release. Infiltrating Konoha silently one day, Iwao obtained a sample of Hashirama's DNA, fleeing immediately. Conducting a ritual, he assimilated the DNA into himself, injecting it into his heart. The process almost stopped his heart, but due to his immortality, he survived. Eventually he was given the ability to use the blood release, as his natural Senju bloodline coupled with Hashirama's DNA gave him vast natural mastery over the Wood Release. Eventually Iwao used his powers to turn into a fearsome criminal, Criminal X. Leading several criminals while wearing a mask, he carried out mass extortions, kidnappings, murders, assassinations, and even waged drug wars with other gangs. Akuma Force Arc During one mission Iwao was sent to assassinate the Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, who resided in Fubukigakure. Upon approaching the man, Doujinn, using genjutsu, showed Iwao just a portion of his power, which made Iwao rethink his mission. Doujinn told Iwao that he had immense potential and that with his skill, should join the Akuma Force. Iwao accepted, and became the Sage of the Earth Path. Abilities While he was officially ranked a Chūnin, Iwao's skill was literally on par with Kage level shinobi, as his S-Rank suggested. As Criminal X, his name was on every Bingo Book. Iwao specialised mainly in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, not usually relying on Genjutsu. He was an incredibly skilled brawler and was gifted with brute strength. After joining Jashin, Iwao also gained immortality and with his Sacrificing Regeneration Technique, he could usually heal most of his wounds automatically. By killing powerful shinobi and eating their hearts for a ritual, Densetsu also gained three elusive Kekkei Genkai, Explosion Release (which was sealed away by Densetsu), Lava Release and even the legendary Wood Release which he received by implanting genetic material from the First Hokage into his body via one of his Jashin Rituals. Iwao had monstrous chakra reserves estimated to be roughly on par with Densetsu (who had reserves comparable to tailed beasts). His chakra was noted to also be very powerful and ferocious, and Iwao was always the favourite in lengthy drawn out duels. Nothing shirt of exceptional speed could penetrate Iwao's hand to hand defence, and he was extremely hard to damage let alone defeat. Ninjutsu Naturally having an affinity for the Water Release, Iwao was also adept with the Fire Release and Earth Release. In his youth, he could generate water based on chakra alone, without a nearby water source to attack opponents. Iwao was also equally skilled with the Fire Release in his young age, conjuring massive amounts of fire in his attacks. In the teenage years of his life, Iwao had turned into a fearsome adversary. He had complete mastery over four basic chakra natures (due to murdering shinobi and absorbing their Kekkei Genkai and Nature Transformations via blood rituals). He used high powered and unbelievably dangerous techniques to attack his foes, and his fight with Densetsu was his only loss in his later years. Jashin Techniques A staunch believer and practitioner of Jashin, Iwao gained virtual immortality and used this to his advantage, launching suicidal attacks and insane close quarters techniques. His dangerous skill with his immortality led him to just rush into battles without ever strategising. Coupling his strength, invincibility and ninjutsu into a fearsome package, Iwao mainly utilised techniques such as Cursed Technique: Venomous Blood, Nightmare Illusion: Underworld Servant and the Sacrificing Regeneration Technique to end fights, often never having to use his other elemental techniques. Nature Transformation As a user of the Fire, Water, Lightning and Earth styles, Akuhei Iwao had tremendous options and combat versatility, able to switch from an overpowering attack to an unmovable defence in mere seconds. His affinity for the Water Release enabled him to conjure up huge amounts of water due to his chakra, even without a nearby water source. His strongest water based techniques enabled him to cancel out his enemy's attack by constructing a mirror out of water, and even summon a huge amount of water to smash into his enemies with the a thousand tons of force. His talent in the Fire Release was shown in his usage of the highly lethal Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation technique which was a powerful jutsu with a wide radius of damage. With his Earth Release, he could create a tough wall to protect himself from most enemy attacks, create spears to impale his opponent from all cardinal directions and so on. He also created a tracking technique which involved distributing his chakra into the earth, enabling him to locate enemies from great distances. Iwao also could create a Lightning Release Shadow Clone to produce a nasty booby trap surprise when his clone dispersed. Wood Release The strongest attacks at Iwao's disposal were his Wood Release related ones. With the Wood Release, Iwao possessed legendary power and was capable of taking on entire armies alone. He could use techniques like the Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique and Wood Release: Wood Human Technique to summon monstrous creatures to help him battle, both of which were capable of handling massive summons, decimating large groups of enemies or even doing battle with ethereal warriors like Susanoo. Apart from that, Iwao utilised this Kekkei Genkai to create massive wooden arms to contain, attack or hold off enemies. One of Akuhei Iwao's main defensive abilities was the Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, in which he could block an attack as powerful as a tailed beast ball or even deflect it away from him. Iwao's Wood Release usage was frequent and masterful, this ability led to him being able to alter landscapes for strategic purposes, or singlehandedly change the tide of battles. The ultimate attack in Akuhei Iwao's disposal was his ancestor, Hashirama Senju's greatest attack, Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands, which was literally unavoidable and a sure kill attack. Explosion and Lava Releases Scythe Techniques Iwao possessed a Three Bladed Scythe, which was common among practitioners of Jashin. Designed to draw blood, Iwao's natural strength allowed him to wield the heavy weapon like a light sword with astonishing skill and dexterity. He could take on multiple enemies with his scythe alone, relying on no ninja techniques whatsoever. Besides that, he could also create a very strong attack by smashing his chakra-infused scythe into opponents, defences or walls. Iwao was also noted to be much faster with his scythe then he was with normal hand to hand combat. Taijutsu A brawler by nature, Iwao's strength made him a slightly slower, but very powerful fighter. His taijutsu was not flashy or quick, but deliberate, skilful and calculated. He relied on grapples and power moves which injured his foes very quickly in usual circumstances. He was more than a match for most taijutsu specialists and took pride in his skill. Typically he pulverised opponents with brute force, stringing simple but strong combinations to seriously punish opponents. His natural strength made him a very strong grappler and he could toss his opponents effortlessly across battlefields to create openings or exploit minor lapses in concentration. Iwao was very skilled with the use of taijutsu grapples such as the Prison Lock, which could snap the arms of opponents instantly and render them grave injuries. He also came up with a taijutsu move known as the Red Rising Sun, which would kill an opponent if completed. Strength Naturally, Iwao was incredibly strong with enough strength to smash through walls and similar hardened objects without channeling his chakra through his muscles. At a younger age, he would throw his opponents across rooms and also break through his enemies' ninjutsu defences using his own brute strength. He could also jump a great distance by using his own muscles without chakra. Iwao was also naturally very resistant to pain and had bones which were "very tough and difficult to snap". He was also capable of carrying relatively huge boulders and hurling them at opponents. A single punch from Iwao also broke the cheekbone of a shinobi in the Forrest of Death. He also punch huge boulders in the ground when using chakra enhanced strength. He was also capable of smashing through the blockade set up by the Brotherhood by barging through with his shoulder, the blockade being a fifteen foot wide and twenty foot high Earth Wall set up by multiple Earth Style users. Other Skills Besides monstrous strength, taijutsu and dangerous ninjutsu abilities, Iwao had various other talents as well. He was skilled with ninja tools, employing Shuriken to skilful effect. Iwao had a hidden Kukri knife in his left sleeve, which he used with great skill and effect. He was also remarkably skilled with kenjutsu, killing five samurai with a sword alone. Iwao had quick reflexes, dodging Shuriken at point blank range and could use his scythe to easily deflect ranged weapons. Stats Part I Part II Trivia *Akuhei Iwao is meant to symbolise the circumstances in which intense evil is created, a result of personal trauma and childhood indoctrination. *The final clash between Densetsu and Akuhei symbolises the epic battle between Hashirama and Madara, where the roles are reversed.